


Vacances Improvisées

by Linola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, And it's really light, Angst, Arcobaleno - Freeform, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexuality, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, But not with the main couple, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Demi-boy Tsunayoshi, Disability, Disabled Character, Everyone is in love with Tsuna, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hyper Intuition (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), I love finding links between the Flames and the special powers of other univers, Iemitsu is a little shit, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insecurity, Irregular publishing, It's an old fic forgive me, Kidnapping, Kinda, LATER, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Luffy has ADHD, Luffy is soft, M/M, Made For Each Other, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tsunayoshi, Original Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Other, Possessive Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Monkey D. Luffy, Scars, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, So I'm gonna throw theories at u, Sweet, They're probably autistic too, Tsuna as Sora, Tsuna eat a fruit, Tsuna is cute, Tsuna is done, Tsuna is soft, Tsuna too, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, WIP, Working on healthy relationship, but later, but not with Iemitsu, crack ?, just thought you should know, practically soulmates, they're all idiots
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola
Summary: Spaner, Irie et Giannini ont encore bidouillé le bazooka de Lambo et sur qui ça tombe ? Tsunayoshi évidemment... Il se retrouve donc dans un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu, et doit faire face à de nombreuses menaces, entouré d'un équipage un peu fou. Et en essayant de ne pas tomber amoureux au passage...
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tsuna is a pirate





	1. Une arrivée... Déplaisante

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour !
> 
> Je suis en train de revoir One Piece depuis le début, et ça m'a donné envie de corriger/continuer cette fic
> 
> Il n'y aura pas de rythme de parution régulier comme pour Le héros aux coquillages, parce que celle là est beaucoup moins sérieuse, et je l'écris juste pour le fun. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

# Vacances improvisées

## Chapitre 1 :

### Une arrivée… Déplaisante

_Manoir Vongola_

Tsunayoshi avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin. Ce n'était pas une attaque ennemi, ou quelque chose qui en voulait à sa vie, mais il savait qu'il allait se passer un événement qu'il n'aimerait pas. Il se doutait que cela devait encore être l'œuvre de Reborn, qui était son conseiller à présent.

En effet, après avoir enfin accepté de devenir le Decimo, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et voulant protéger un maximum de personnes, chose possible uniquement avec l'aide des Vongola et l'influence énorme qu'avait cette famille, il pensait être enfin débarrassé de son Tuteur -lire bourreau-. Mais avec sa chance qui approchait le négatif en permanence, son souhait ne fut évidemment pas exaucé, et Reborn était donc devenu le conseiller de la Famiglia, et du Decimo en particulier, sous prétexte que : 'Le plus grand Hitman du monde ne pouvait pas laisser une mission inachevé.'

Reborn ne considérait toujours pas Tsuna comme un bon Boss, et était décidé à faire changer ça...

Mais revenons à nos moutons, le brun avait décidé de convoquer tous ses gardiens, chose rare au vu du nombre de fois où la salle de réunion voire l'aile entière avaient été détruites, ainsi que son ancien tuteur pour discuter de ce mauvais pressentiment.

Il dut donc courir à travers tout le manoir pour les rassembler, ne préférant pas envoyer des domestiques qui se feraient mordre à mort par un ancien préfet, ou bien dérangés mentalement après une séance de torture d'un ou plusieurs ananas. Quand il eut enfin la satisfaction de tous les voir réunis et CALME, il put commencer la réunion.

Tsunayoshi croisa les bras sur son fauteuil, un froncement de sourcils sérieux sur le visage.

« Tous le monde... Quelque chose va se passer. »

Après cette phrase, tous les gardiens se tendirent. Les années passées aux côtés leur Boss leur ont appris à avoir une confiance aveugle envers son Hyper Intuition. Cette dernière leur avait d'ailleurs sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, que ce soit de tentatives d'assassinat, ou bien d'un verre d'eau empoisonné par erreur.

« Juudaime est-ce une attaque ennemie ? »

Gokudera avait lui aussi les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, tout comme Chrome assise à côté de lui. Il n'était pas rare de voir des idiots s'attaquer aux Vongola, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi puissant que sous le règne du Decimo, mais ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Trop de dégâts des deux côtés…

Le plus petit du groupe secoua négativement la tête.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mukuro et Kyoya plissèrent les yeux, alors que Reborn masquait son expression sous son chapeau.

Tsunayoshi baissa la tête, entremêlant ses doigts, une mine confuse sur le visage.

« C'est autre chose, mais je… Je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer… »

L'anxiété était clairement audible dans la voix du brun, qui fit se tendre un peu plus les gardiens.

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être... » Fit innocemment Reborn, ce qui lui valut un regard blasé du Decimo.

« Tu y est pour quelque chose. »

« Moi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu, mon cher élève ? »

« ... Je parle de tes magouilles habituelles ! Comme la fois où je me suis retrouvé en Amazonie, en pleine jungle, alors que je m'étais endormis en Australie, ou bien quand j'ai dû m'excuser d'innombrables fois auprès du Boss d'une Famiglia alliée pour avoir détruits son manoir tout neuf à cause d'une mission que tu avais donné à Kyoya et Mukuro ! Alors que tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut jamais les mettre ensemble ! »

L'ex-professeur ne fit que pouffer face à la moue contrariée de son Boss bien trop mignon pour son bien.

« Bref. Je voulais vous en informer pour- »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, trop occupé à calmer Lambo qui entamait une crise de larmes, suite à un coup de Hayato. Voyant qu'il sortait son Bazooka, Reborn crut bon d'annoncer que Spanner, Shoichi et Giannini l'avaient modifié. Tsuna, paniqué à l'idée de voir son gardien de la foudre envoyé on ne sait où, le lui prit des mains, mais après un croche-pates de Reborn, qui lui mit autour du coup un sac en bandoulière en passant, l'objet glissa de ses mains pour tomber directement sur lui, le déclenchant. Les gardiens voyant -enfin- la menace, et ne trouvant pas leur Boss à l'endroit où il était censé apparaître se tournèrent comme d'un seul homme vers Reborn.

Le gardien de la tempête ouvrit la bouche en premier, paniqué, une main à la ceinture, où ses nombreuses Boîtes Armes étaient alignées.

« Reborn-san ! Où est le Juudaime ! »

L'italien caressa Léon, un sourire en coin, son regard encore une fois caché par l'ombre de son fedora adoré.

« Qui sait..? »

Un ange passa.

Puis un deuxième.

Avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous en même temps en une cacophonie douloureuses pour les tympans.

''Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Mukuro, Kyoya, Chrome, Ryohei. Silence.''

La voix extrêmement basse du tueur eut raison, provisoirement, de la panique des gardiens, qui partirent en trombes vers le laboratoire des scientifiques. Ils allaient amèrement regretter d'avoir suivi les consignes du meilleur Hitman du monde...

**Tsuna**

Tsunayoshi se retrouva donc dans le bazooka en maudissant Reborn et ses idées qui le mettait toujours en difficulté. Il finit par atterrir sur les fesses dans une ruelle pas très éclairée et malodorante.

« Bordel de merde. » Lâcha-t-il, ne trouvant même pas l'énergie de paniquer.

Préférant ne pas indiquer aux possibles familles ennemies que le Decimo se promenait sans défense dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu, il soupira et chercha dans la sacoche donnée par Reborn de quoi se couvrir la tête. Son tueur devait bien y avoir pensé...

Il trouva avec joie un sweat noir à capuche qu'il enfila, et mit ses gants et sa Natsu dans ses poches pour parer à toutes éventualités. Malheureusement, il faisait extrêmement beau, et le soleil d'été ne laisserait pas une figure encapuchonnée en noir se promener en toute discrétion.

Tsuna apprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait sur une île, et décidément pas dans son monde, après avoir parlé avec les habitants et touristes. L'anxiété lui rongeant les entrailles, malgré le silence radio de son Intuition, il prit le parti de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour comprendre un peu mieux le bordel dans lequel il était encore fourré. Tout était de la faute de Reborn.

Du moins il l'espérait, car les seules fois où ça ne l'avait pas été, le monde était menacé.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs et suivant son Intuition, le brun se retrouva bien vite devant la bibliothèque. C'était un bâtiment en pierre blanches, même si elles étaient délavés et sales. De taille très modeste, elle n'imposait pas particulièrement le respect ni n'intimidait les curieux.

Fouillant dans sa sacoche en espérant y trouver de quoi payer la consultation de ces ouvrages poussiéreux, il en sortit une bourse qui cliqueta au frottement des pièces. Il en sorti une et fronça les sourcils, ne connaissant pas la valeur de ces... B-Berry ?

Ne voulant pas rester debout dans l'entrée du bâtiment les bras ballant à gober des mouches, le japonais s'approcha de la bibliothécaire et lui demanda la somme qu'il avait dans son porte-monnaie. Après un regard de travers pour Tsuna, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était une anormalité, elle lui donna une petite fiche explicative pour indiquer la valeur l'argent au Decimo. Reborn avait été plutôt généreux de ce qu'il en comprenait… Il la remercia chaleureusement, ne remarquant pas ses joues rougies à la vue de son joli sourire, puis lui donna ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse consulter les livres.

Après de longues, longues heures à se documenter sur l'endroit où il était, les règles de ce monde et les personnes à éviter (question d'habitude) il se découvrit la tête sachant maintenant que la mafia ne risquait pas de lui tomber dessus. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour porter ce genre de truc.

Tsunayoshi quitta enfin la bibliothèque en quête d'un toit et de nourriture. Les rations de survies qu'avait placé Reborn dans son sac n'allaient pas suffire après tout. Quelques minutes de marche le firent s'arrêter devant un hôtel.

« Il me faudrait des vêtements aussi… » Songea-t-il distraitement à voix haute, poussant la porte.

Le Decimo apprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le genre d'hôtel quatre étoiles que les organisateurs Vongola aimaient réserver pour lui et ses gardiens. Il y avait peu de personnel, et de la moisissure pointait le bout de son nez aux coins des murs.

Il haussa les épaules. Bah, ça ira très bien, il n'était pas très exigeant. Tant qu'il pouvait dormir au sec, tout lui allait.

Une fois les clefs de sa chambre en mains, Tsunayoshi alla déposer ses quelques affaires avant de ressortir pour acheter de quoi s'habiller. Un pauvre pull et les habites qu'il avait sur le dos ne suffisaient pas.

Il dû se battre avec le vendeur pour qu'il baisse ses prix exorbitant, merci Nana de lui avoir apprit à toujours négocier le moindre sou quand il jugeait qu'il se faisait arnaquer, mais finit enfin par retourner dans sa chambre. Les bras pleins de sacs et épuisé, Tsuna s'effondra sur son lit, s'y endormant sans vraiment y faire attention. Il eut une dernière pensée pour sa famille, se demandant si tout le monde allait bien, et si ils ne paniquaient pas trop.

Ces vacances improvisées n'allaient pas être de tout repos…


	2. Une rencontre brulante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment allez vous chers lecteur.ices ?
> 
> J'ai terminé le deuxième chapitre donc je le poste, mais ne vous attendez pas à la moindre régularité pour cette fic, je pourrais sortir un nouveau chapitre toutes les semaines comme tous les six mois X)
> 
> Pour ceux lisant Le héros aux coquillages, je suis navré.e de vous apprendre que le quatrième chapitre est loin d'être fini, et vu que mon pc m'a lâché il n'y a pas un jour, il sortira probablement le mois prochain
> 
> En attendant bonne lecture, buvez de l'eau et prenez soin de vous !

# Vacances improvisées

## Chapitre 2 :

### Une rencontre brulante

Le lendemain de son arrivée impromptu dans cet univers maritime, Tsunayoshi était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire à partir de maintenant. Il était seul dans ce monde, du moins tant que ses amis ne décidaient pas de foncer stupidement pour le rejoindre, sans objectifs ou impératifs à accomplir… Et sans argent aussi.

Ses maigres économies ne lui permettraient pas de survivre plus de deux semaines ici, il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution.

Enfilant le long manteau sombre à capuche acheté la veille, Tsuna soupira. Il lui fallait trouver du travail, ou un moyen de gagner sa vie, le temps que le Bazooka se décide à le ramener.

Il croisa le regard de sa réflexion dans le miroir et grimaça. Peu de monde allaient être enclin à engager un garçon qui avait à peine l'air d'avoir 16 ans… Alors qu'il en avait bientôt 18 mince !

C'était dans les moments comme ceux-là qu'il maudissait ses gènes japonais et la jeunesse éternelle que lui avait transmis sa mère… Et son absence de papiers d'identités en règles pour ce monde.

Passant son sac à bandoulière qui contenait toutes ses affaires par-dessus sa tête pour le caler sur son épaule, le Decimo secoua la tête, puis sortit de sa chambre.

L'hôtel était trop cher pour qu'il se permette de dormir là une nuit de plus, et cette île était trop perdue pour qu'il puisse espérer trouver des informations sur le voyage dans le temps…

Car si le Bazooka ne le ramenait pas, il allait bien falloir qu'il se débrouille pour rentrer chez lui, aussi ardue cette tâche soit-elle. Il n'était pas Hayato ou Shoichi après tout, ses capacités intellectuelles ne volaient pas très haut…

Marmonnant une excuse à la personne qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculé, Tsuna prit la direction de ce qu'il se rappelait être le port, comptant sur des marins qui accepteraient de le laisser monter à bord en échange du peu d'argent qu'il avait, ou de bras supplémentaires pour le voyage.

Si il pouvait quitter cette île et en trouver une autre avec plus d'informations, ses chances de rentrer augmenteraient drastiquement.

Du moins c'était ce qu'avait prévu le petit brun, avant de passer devant un restaurant en feu. Ni une ni deux, il laissa tomber son sac au sol et eut à peine le temps d'échanger un regard avec un garçon portant un chapeau de paille qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'établissement.

Il ne pouvait pas juste passer son chemin et laisser tous ces gens être blesser ou pire, mourir, si il pouvait y faire quelque chose.

Il entendait déjà Reborn le railler qu'il s'y prenait comme un manche à foncer dans le tas sans analyser la situation plus que ça, mais qu'il aille au diable.

Il y avait une personne au sol, coincée sous une table qui brûlait bruyamment, apparemment inconsciente. Le toit risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment, et si il ne se dépêchait pas l'inconnu allait finir écrasé.

Ni une ni deux, le Decimo esquiva quelques gravas et pressa son épaule contre la table pour la repousser, grimaçant à cause de la fumée qui lui piquait les yeux.

Trop occupé à essayer de dégager l'homme à terre, Tsuna ne réagit qu'au dernier moment quand son Intuition lui intima de faire attention à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Il n'eut qu'une seconde de réflexion avant de se pencher au-dessus du blessé, priant pour que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux. En temps normal il aurait très bien pu esquiver merci bien, mais là il avait des civils à protéger alors sa propre sécurité passait en deuxième.

Fermant les yeux et s'attendant au pire, Tsuna fut surprit de ne rien sentir venir. Il les réouvrit et leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un bras se rétracter vers le garçon au chapeau de paille de tout à l'heure, les gravas n'étants plus que poussière inoffensive.

Il se permit deux secondes d'étonnement et de _'qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore-pourquoi est-ce que son bras s'est allongé-quoi-comment-pourquoi'_ , dévisageant surement impoliment le jeune homme souriant, avant de se reconcentrer.

Il était trop habitué à l'inattendu pour laisser quelque chose de ce genre l'empêcher de sauver une vie.

Tsunayoshi tira donc l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dehors, en sécurité et entouré de gens près à l'emmener chez un médecin dès qu'ils auront fini de paniquer, puis retourna dans la taverne.

Protégeant ses yeux et son nez avec son avant-bras, Tsuna se mit à chercher les autres victimes de cet incendie. Un éclat circulaire jaune et rouge lui fit relever la tête, pour y voir le chapeau du garçon aux sandales voler vers les flammes.

Poussé par son Intuition et le cri de détresse du grand noiraud, Tsunayoshi serra les dents et se jeta en avant pour le rattraper.

Grand bien lui fasse, cela lui permit d'éviter un bout de plafond qui avait décidé de lâcher au même moment.

Retenant avec difficulté de sortir son cri signature, le Vongola déglutit, serrant le chapeau contre lui en se redressant.

Il croisa ensuite le regard du plus vieux et lui tendit l'objet bien qu'à une bonne dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, observant avec fascination le bras s'allonger puis se rétracter pour le récupérer.

« Merci ! » fit-il avec un grand sourire, enfonçant le chapeau sur sa tête pour être sûr qu'il ne s'envole plus.

Tsuna lui répondit d'un simple geste de la main se reconcentrant sur le sauvetage des personnes autour d'eux.

Lui et l'inconnu aux sandales mirent une petite dizaine de minutes à sortir tout ce beau monde du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés, et les épaules du plus petit se décrispèrent de soulagement. À part l'homme inconscient qu'il avait ramené, il n'y avait que des brûlures mineures et des égratignures.

S'apprêtant à reprendre sa route, en ayant récupérer son sac auparavant bien entendu, Tsuna fut surprit de se faire interpeller.

« Hey toi ! »

Il se retourna, inclinant la tête sur le côté à la vue du grand sourire sur le visage du garçon qui l'avait aidé, et qui lui rappelait celui d'un certain baseballeur.

Le Decimo prit le temps de l'étudier un peu plus maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le feu de l'action, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il était plus grand que lui d'une tête et demie à peu près, et était habillé très légèrement. (Ne lui demandez pas comment ces sandales pouvaient être confortables à porter, il n'en n'avait aucune idée.)

Se concentrant un peu plus, une lueur orangée flashant dans ses prunelles, il fut aisé pour le Vongola de voir que le jeune homme face à lui était également un Ciel, bien que ses Flammes n'étaient pas actives. Il cligna des yeux à cette information, surprit de trouver un élément aussi rare de manière si… Ordinaire.

Enfin, aussi ordinaire qu'un sauvetage d'une vingtaine de personnes d'un bâtiment en feu puisse être…

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la voix du second Ciel présent se fit réentendre, aussi enjouée que plus tôt.

« Je suis Luffy ! Rejoins mon équipage ! »

_…_

_'Quoi.'_

Tsunayoshi fixa l'énergumène durant une longue minute, avant de trouver la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à cette énormité.

Il était habitué à l'anormalité et au bizarre, mais se faire inviter dans l'équipage d'un illustre inconnu, (équipage de quoi d'ailleurs ?), même si plus si inconnu que ça maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, était juste trop.

« …Pourquoi.. ? » Fut tout ce qu'il put lâcher, trop confus pour fonctionner autrement que par pilote automatique.

Luffy se contenta de lui sourire plus grandement encore, réajustant son chapeau de paille d'un geste de l'index.

« Je t'aime bien ! T'es un gars sympa, et tu as protégé mon trésor, donc tu dois venir dans mon équipage ! »

Une goutte de sueur dévala la nuque du Vongola, dont les mains se serrèrent autour de la bandoulière de son sac, en un geste nerveux.

« Mais… Tu ne connais même pas mon nom… »

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que son Intuition semblait très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il suive ce Ciel lumineux, et au vu de la migraine qu'Elle lui donnait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de refuser, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à abandonner.

_'Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire de toute façon…'_

Songea-t-il, sachant qu'être avec des gens originaire de ce monde qui s'y connaissaient bien mieux que lui était surement mieux que d'être par lui-même, à chercher des informations sans savoir par où commencer.

« Alors comment tu t'appelles ? »

Tsunayoshi cligna des yeux, encore une fois surprit par la simplicité, dans le bon sens du terme, du jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

Puis il hésita. Pouvait-il lui donner son vrai nom sans risque…?

Observant le visage souriant et bienveillant du Ciel face à lui, Tsuna soupira légèrement, réfléchissant rapidement.

« Tu peux m'appeler Sora, Luffy-san. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire hésitant, suivant son Intuition sur ce coup-là.

Puis lâcha un petit 'Heh ?' quand Luffy lui attrapa le poignet et commença à le tirer il ne savait où.

« Hum, Luffy-san.. ? »

Tournant sa tête vers lui, le plus vieux lui sourit.

« Quoi, Sora ? »

Tsuna déglutit, se laissant trainer passivement.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Au port, on retourne au bateau. »

Ils traversèrent deux rues supplémentaires avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

« Pourquoi.. ? »

Luffy fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme si il ne comprenait pas quelque chose de très important.

« Pour que tu rencontres les autres ! On va bientôt repartir, si on ne se dépêche pas ils vont nous laisser derrière…

\- … Mais- »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse protester plus que ça.

« Pas de mais. J'ai décidé que tu ferais parti de mon équipage. Tu es notre ami maintenant ! »

Le Sawada ouvrit de grands yeux à ces mots.

Il ne connaissait Luffy que depuis un quart d'heure et il le considérait déjà comme un ami ? L'absence de réaction de son Intuition lui prouvait qu'il était très sérieux…

« …Ami..? » murmura-t-il, dévisageant toujours son apparemment nouveau capitaine.

Capitaine qui ne fit que lui adresser un magnifique sourire, resserrant légèrement sa prise sur son poignet tout en continuant leur course. Parce qu'ils s'étaient évidemment mis à courir.

« Exactement ! »

Tsunayoshi ne répondit plus rien après ça, essayant d'intégrer le fait qu'il avait réussi à se faire son premier ami sans l'aide de Reborn, ou de situation -trop- mortelle. Une étrange chaleur germa dans sa poitrine, et un sourire heureux, bien qu'un peu incrédule, fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il avait un ami !

Ils n'eurent pas à faire beaucoup de chemin avant d'arriver à destination, et Tsuna observa le port grouillant de vie. Les marchant du marché qui débordait sur les quais qui criaient à s'en arracher les poumons pour se faire entendre, les discussions (probablement salaces) des marins, celles des habitants qui se promenaient…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de telle scène. C'était exactement ce genre de choses qu'il essayait de protéger en se noyant dans le travail et la paperasse, quitte à s'y briser la santé.

Une pression sur son poignet le fit revenir à la réalité, et il se tourna vers Luffy en clignant des yeux. Ils s'étaient apparemment arrêtés en plein milieu d'un quai, et le capitaine le regardait simplement, attendant qu'il revienne au présent sans jugement.

« Viens, le Thousand Sunny Go est un peu plus loin ! »

Tsunayoshi acquiesça, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et ils reprirent leur route.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une paire de minutes supplémentaires pour qu'ils arrivent au bateau. Protégeant ses yeux du soleil aveuglant d'une main, le Vongola freina la boule d'énergie nommée Luffy.

C'était un grand bateau, bien loin de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait retenu son attention. En effet, les drapeaux à tête de mort qui flottaient au vent en haut des mats l'inquiétaient bien plus…

« Luffy-san ? »

Le noiraud inclina la tête sur le côté, un très léger froncement de sourcils en une expression inquiète peint sur le visage.

« Sora ? Keski'y'a ? »

Tsuna laissa retomber sa main, l'air mitigé.

« Luffy-san, tu es un pirate ? »

Comme si ces simples mots étaient la source de toute la fierté du capitaine, Luffy afficha un immense sourire, hochant vigoureusement la tête, et écarta bien large le bras qui ne tenait pas celui du brun.

« Ouais ! Je vais devenir le roi des pirates ! Et à partir de maintenant Sora est un pirate aussi ! » fit-il en riant.

Le mafieux sentit une goutte de sueur perler dans son cou, mais voyant la joie honnête et passionnée de son nouvel ami, il n'eut pas l'envie de faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne fit que secouer la tête avec un sourire désabusé, mais surtout plus affectueux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. C'était difficile de ne pas s'attacher à cette concentration d'ondes positives qu'était son nouveau capitaine, même après si peu de temps.

« On dirait bien oui… »

Sans plus d'interruptions, les deux garçons montèrent à bord à l'aide de l'échelle laissée libre pour les retardataires. Luffy tendit la main au petit brun à qui il ne restait plus que quelques échelons, l'aidant à monter sans trébucher avec un grand sourire.

Sur le pont du navire étaient dispersés certains autres membres de son nouvel équipage. Il y avait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux orange qui lui faisaient penser à la couleur des mandarines qu'il apercevait au loin. Elle semblait crier sur un garçon à peine plus vieux que lui au long nez, et au vu de la bosse imposante et des larmes sur ses joues, avait déjà passé le cap de la violence physique.

Il fit une petite grimace, adressant une prière à l'inconnu, ayant en mémoire le nombre de fois où il s'était fait frapper par Reborn…

Un homme aux cheveux verts et portant trois katanas à la ceinture dormait contre le mat principal, peu perturbé par les cris de ses compagnons.

Son attention attirée par l'ouverture d'une porte, Tsunayoshi leva la tête pour voir un autre homme aux cheveux blonds et au sourcil courbé étrangement. Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'air heureux de présenter l'assiette de pâtisseries entre ses mains à une jeune femme brune.

Elle ne fit que lui sourire et le remercier calmement, et un murmure au fond de son esprit lui apprit qu'elle ne faisait pas ses trente ans.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, comme se présenter par exemple, il recula d'un pas après l'avertissement de son Intuition pour éviter de se prendre un coup involontaire de la part de Luffy, qui les agitait en tous sens tout en criant pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades.

« Hey ! Tout le monde ! »

Cela suffit pour que tous se retournent vers leur capitaine, certains ayant juste besoin d'ouvrir un œil, alors que d'autres devaient stopper leur dispute.

« On a un nouveau compagnon ! » s'exclama Luffy avant de rigoler, l'air extrêmement satisfait de lui-même, un bras passé autour des épaules de Sora.

Un peu anxieux, le plus petit prit tout le support qu'il pouvait de ce contact sans en avoir l'air, adressant un geste de la tête respectueux aux autres, attendant leurs réactions.

Elles ne se firent pas attendent, et un torrent de protestations fatiguées déferla sur leurs pauvres âmes.

Deux grimaces jumelles se peignirent sur les visages déconfis des victimes de ces éclats, et ils échangèrent un regard boudeur pour l'un et paniqué pour l'autre.

Sora fronça les sourcils, une de ses mains allant froisser sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine, essayant de se débarrasser du sentiment désagréable menaçait de grandir en lui.

« Je suis une gêne.. ? »

Le haut de la pommette gauche de Luffy tiqua à ces mots, alors que son expression se faisait très sérieuse, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'anxiété du Vongola.

Le capitaine retira son bras pour pouvoir poser une main ferme sur l'épaule du Sawada. Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard noir quand il croisa celui chocolat, comme si il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose de primordial au sujet de Tsuna.

« Sora. Écoute-moi bien. » commença-t-il, faisant taire momentanément tout éclat de voix sur le bateau. « Tu n'es pas une gêne, tu es notre compagnon, compris ? »

Sora ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement, regardant Luffy avec des yeux ronds. Personnes n'avaient insisté ni été aussi ferme à l'idée que lui, Dame-Tsuna, pouvait être important.

Le capitaine des Mugiwaras se tourna ensuite vers les autres après un autre regard appuyé à l'intention du brun, les pointant du doigt.

« Et vous ! N'embêtez pas Sora, ou je battrai celui qui le fait ! »

La plupart des membres présents furent honnêtement surprit de voir que leur capitaine s'était attaché suffisamment à ce brun pour qu'il soit autant sur la défensive en si peu de temps.

La dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était pour Brook, mais l'aspect squelette vivant l'expliquait facilement…

Nami soupira, sentant les problèmes venir à des kilomètres, et mit les poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés.

« Luffy, même si tu dis ça, c'est beaucoup trop soudain ! Est-ce que tu lui as demandé son avis au moins ? »

Luffy ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, se tournant vers son nouveau membre d'équipage histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne le forçait à rien.

« Tu veux bien être notre compagnon Sora, pas vrai ? »

Le Vongola hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de vocaliser une réponse plus détaillée, voyant l'air peu satisfait de la rousse.

« Oui, je n'ai nulle part où aller de toute façon, et Luffy-san n'est pas une mauvaise personne… »

Il fut récompensé par un grand sourire suivit d'un 'shishishi' caractéristique du capitaine, qui regarda sa navigatrice d'un air supérieur. Elle soupira de nouveau, cette fois-ci accompagné par l'intégralité de l'équipage présent.

La jeune femme brune appuyé contre la barrière du premier étage laissa échapper un petit rire, ayant l'air de trouver la situation très amusante, comme bien souvent.

« On dirait bien que notre capitaine a prit sa décision Nami-chan, ça ne sert à rien d'aller contre. »

Luffy hocha gravement la tête à ces mots, réajustant son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Exactement ! Ordre du capitaine ! »

Un fin sourire amusé apparu sur les lèvres de Sora, qui sentait que ce genre de choses allaient arriver souvent maintenant… Pas qu'il s'en plaignait !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça, et si l'un.e d'entre vous veut proposer ses services de beta j'en serais ravis !
> 
> A bientôt, Linola
> 
> ~Chaos~

**Author's Note:**

> ~Chaos~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Impromptu holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014902) by [Linola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linola/pseuds/Linola)




End file.
